


The Abomination

by weirdfanaus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdfanaus/pseuds/weirdfanaus
Summary: Adelaide Clarkson, or maybe should we call her Evelyn Mikaelson. Yeah, you heard it clearly. Another Mikaelson sibling is alive and breathing on this big earth.Another vampire to be scared of, but maybe she is more. Maybe she is like her brother, Niklaus, maybe she's a hybrid too. She isn't just a hybrid, she is an abomination accepted by nature itself.She is what the world, which is full of human beings, demons and angels, was scared from the beginning of the times. She's the Original Abomination, like we should call her.She is an Original Vampire, better called Hybrid, like her beloved twin brother, Klaus, she is a witch, from her mother's bloodline, like all her siblings, and after all, she is a shadowhunter.And that's why everyone is scared of her, because she the mess itself. She is an angel and a demon an the same time, but no one knows how.





	1. Part One

"There is no story that is not true, [...] The world has no end, and what is good among one people is an abomination with others. "            

                                        - Chinua Achebe


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfiction is also posted on wattpad.  
> Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/99199953-the-abomination-a-lightwood-k-mikaelson

"Alec, why are you doing this to our family?" Mrs Lightwood asked her beloved son with saddnes and disappointment in her voice. "She's a downworlder and an abomination, too! She's dead! She's a goul." she added, the disgust could be detected in her voice and her face was full of disappointment. She didn't want her son to be in love with an abomination, she was scared. "Mom, let's not forget that she's a shadowhunter too." he tried to beat his mother's speach, but he couldn't. He was aware that his beloved mother was telling truth, but he couldn't face it. "She isn't an autenthic shadowhunter, I don't even know how she became one. She has demon blood running through her veins. And let's not forget she's a warlock too. A vampire, A werewolf, a Warlock and a Shadowhunter. How is she even alive?" she talked and her eyes were questioning her son for answers about his called 'girlfriend'. "I don't know it either..." He murmured, loud enough for his mother to hear his voice.


	3. Prologue: Stories and Myths

**__ **

**__ ** **_**6 Months Ago. New York, US.** _ **

 

Blood. Blood was all that my nose could smell. Even if the sky was the most beautiful colour, the blood was all I could sense in the old forest.

The branches were like singing their own song, while you were stepping on them. Or maybe they were screaming for help, that is what I couldn't decode since I was born, which was centuries ago.

Suddenly a strange sound could be heard. The smell of blood couldn't been sensed anymore and slow and angry breaths were heard. I was scared of facing the creature, because it might be a demon in an animal body and it may be a wolf, hybrid, created by brother, Niklaus.

Turning slowly, finally facing the creature of the forest, it appeared as a deer with hateful black eyes. And now we go with the first one, the demon. And the hunger was still present and the smell of blood could be smelled again.

I was feeling like my yellowish eyes were showing and deer's eyes looking through me, while it was breathing slowly, like an ordinary deer should.

Slowly stepping, the animal was coming in my way and my hand went from instinct to my back, where I keep the sword that can kill it. As I got the sword out, an arrow flied through air, right to its head, knocking it down.

Moving fast, maybe using the abilities of a hybrid, I went to the deer's body, getting the glowing sword through its firave body, killing it and the demon inside at the same time. As I got the sword out of the, now, dead body, a black fume vanished into the fresh air.

Steps were hearing, getting closer, as I got my fangs into the deer, finally tasting a fresh Blood, after years.

"What are you doing?" Clary, the redhead, asked in fear.

"Feeding" I asked simply as I got a taste of the blood again.

"You can't..." she tried to say but Izzy cut her off.

"Just let her feed, I don't wanna imagine how hard is for her to feed just on blood-bags."

"But Simon..." she tried to explain herself again.

"Do not compare me with that kid" I said angrily to the red head and finally got up from the wet ground, looking at the dead body, blood sipping out my mouth.

"Why should I not compare you two? You are a vampire too!" she said, getting angry.

"He's a goul, he doesn't have a heartbeat. I have one. He cannot walk in the Sun! I can!" I told her, erasing the blood from my mouth with the piece of material that I have with me everywhere, being my brother's, Elijah's exactly.

"Why are you two so different, I don't understand." she added trying to get an answer about the difference of the Original Vampire that was standing in front of her and her friend.

"My mom made a spell some years ago..." I started.

"How many?" Jace asked out of nowhere.

"I think more than one thousand." I told them sincerely.

"What?" Izzy gasped, looking at you with amazed eyes.

"Yeah, one thousand." I added. "On all of my family, the ones that were living at that time, but herself."

"Why are you saying that?" Alec finally got to ask.

"Because I had a little brother, Henrik, who had died before my mother could even think about that ceratin spell." I told them, looking at the circle of shadowhunters that was formed, all of them listening and trying to understand the story of the creation of the Originals.

"So... your mother was a warlock?" Alec's voice could be heard again.

"Nope, she was a witch. And I'm one too and I don't know why I still have my powers while my siblings don't. And no, a witch is not the same as a warlock. Witches are servants of nature and use spells for everything." I explained them, I think that being the first time telling to someone the story of my death and the reborn of the first Vampires.

"So... Magnus is not a witch?" Clary asked, and I have to tell you that... this girl doesn't know anything about supernatural at all, even miths, nope, nothing.

"Nope. Maybe, I'm not sure. Now, let's go back to the story." I paused, looking at their faces, trying to find any kind of desinterest in any of them. When I was sure that everything is okay I started the story again.

"So this spell is for making human immortal, my mom saying us telling us that she just wanted to protect us from the werewolves and what she didn't know at that time was that I and my twin brother were werewolves, thanks to a sex with a werewolf from the pack near our village." I told the group of young shadowhunters, playing with a piece of material, now full of deer blood.

"So... you have siblings?" Izzy asked with interest, maybe wanting to get a good sex with one of my brothers. Just saying. No bad word to Izzy, I love her like a very good friend.

"Yep. Some of them dead, Some of them vampires like me, hybrids and one of them was kept by our aunt for a millennium, taking care of her, I think... I don't know I haven't met her yet." Speaking out loud about the Mikaelsons sometimes is really relaxing and is giving me good memories about the times when everything was good.

"Wait." Alec cut my thoughs off." How did you became a shadowhunter then?" He asked, his beautiful brown eyes boring into my blue ones.

"I was "turned", I think I can call it like that, by the Mortal Cup, one thousand years ago."

"You were turned before or after that immortal spell?" Jace asked, giving any interest to something.

"Before, normally." I answered him, like it is the most obvious think on the planet. "I was kidnapped, and used as an experiment, but I don't like to call it like that, it sounds weird and it makes me feel weird."

"Oh, ok." He realised. "You can continue."

"So. The night the ritual, that's how I like to call it, begun, all of my siblings and my dad were next to a big tree, near our village. And what we do not know was that we should had died in the process, to complete the spell or ritual, you call it how you want, and I cannot describe how awful our father..." tears started to leave my eyes.

"Ade, you don't have to..." Isabelle told me, worried eyes and one of her arms making its way around my neck.

"No. I have to say it." I said between tears and looking down at my dirty hands, trying to get my brave from a poor piece of material. "Our Blood, killed us with cold eyes, like he was disappointed. But what my mother did not know was that we need to drink human blood to complete the ritual, the trainsision." When I finally got the guts to look at the group of teenagers in front of me, I saw different king of faces that my mind was to crowded to even explain, like I always do.

"Let's go back to the Institute." Alec finally broke the silence while his hand got behind my back and in the end putting it on the small of my back, to help me leave the woods that got me to finally bring back to life the story of creating the Originals and that made me feel good after all.


	4. Chapter One: Bloodbags and Aarons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes.

_**Present.** _ _**New** _ _**York,** _ _**US** _ _**.** _

**The Sun** was making its way into the dark room, getting her sleep away, like it always does in mornings. The door of the room opened suddenly, making she getting up with in the fastest way she can.

Looking in the way of the door, it appeared as it was just Izzy with the readhead, which was looking at the blonde girl strange, Izzy knowing her usual habits in the morning.

"What?" she asked the redhead who was looking at her like a creature with hundreds of heads.

"Nothing." the younger girl gave up after studying the blonde's vampire face for some entire minutes.

"Ok. Let's get over this weird moment." Izzy broke the awkward silence between the original and the teenage shadowhunter. "My lovely mother wants to see you in fifteen minutes." She said looking at the blonde girl with a certain look that she could not decode.

"What? Why?" she asked making her own way to the table that was standing near the window, where she put her can last night.

"Something about some confidential information about some wolves in the woods. And maybe about your kind of vampire, immortal soul and many other shits that I was too tired to understand." She explained to original, while Clary, the redhead, was looking at the original, again, strange as she was emptying a blood bag in the can with different kinds of pattern on it.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked out loud still looking at the can and the blood bag in the blonde's bare hands, which was now empty.

"Because I'm starving and I think that any of you want to be my breakfast." She added, maybe with a little of her fantastic sarcasm. "Right?" she asked licking the blood that was on her hands, maybe looking like a freak and a murderer which might be real.

"So..." she said looking at the brunette girl in front of her, cleaning her pale hands with a white cloth which she found on the table. "Where should I go to find your beloved mother?"

At the same time as she asked the question and she was making her way to the dresser to find something to replace the baby blue shorts and the white lace bra that were combined with a baby blue cardigan that were her pyjamas for the nigh that has just ended while in the room entered new people, two guys exactly.

"Hey, morning." one of the guys gretted, which appeared being Jace and maybe the one that entered with him would be his parabatai, Alec, Izzy's big brother. "What's happening?" one of the guys asked, the blonde girl didn't know exactly who, because she was too into the finding a comfortable outfit for the day that has just begun.

"Nothing new. Just hanging out in the morning, having our gossip." Isabelle talked in a sarcastic way, the way that the original will always do. The boys gave her a weird look, not expecting an answer like that from the brunette shadowhunter.

"What have you eaten for breakfast?" Alec asked his sister sceptically. Isabelle was aware that he was just joking, but after all she answered him truthfully. "Nothing interesting and strange, big brother." she said, punching him poorly in her forearm.

Their childiness was something that made her remember about her siblings, they were the same in the good times, but she was good with the idea of having them alive on the earth, than living an immortal life on on her own. She looked at them, at thr big smiles that were on their lightened faces, they were really happy and their happiness was a part of her right now.

She didn't realise that she was lost in her thoughts until the moment Jace got her attention. "Hey, what's wrong? You look... a little lost. There is something wrong, you know that you can tell us, right?" he looked at her into her eyes, trying to show her how much truth he was saying to with his words, but she was just studying his eyes, trying to understand their different colour, because after all they were golden, which she thought that was weird, but beautiful at the same time.

"Do not worry, nothing that important." the blonde aswered automatically still looking at her wardrobe for some moments, finally finding something that will suit her for what she had in her mind at that moment. After some moments of thinking she finally gave up, getting the first pair of leggings that got into her view and a sports bra. She changed quickly after the folding screen, even thought there were four other people in the room. She wasn't feeling anxious, she was ok with it, after ten centuries.

She proped herself against the table that was in front of the window, the window that was covered with the thin curtains, which were letting the sun to make its own way in the spacious room. While the four Shadowhunters were deep in their own conversation, the blonde original was sipping her red-coloured drink that was still cool. The taste of the metallic liquid was the only thing that was important at that moment.

Her blue eyes were lost in the dark colours of the room. Sipping her beloved red liquid, she spaced out, her eyes places on the maroon floor and her ears were focused on the sounds that could be heard from the outside of the room, the sounds of the New York mainly.

Still into her own world, she didn't realised that the discusion that the shadowhunters were having suddenly stopped and drops of red liquid were slipping down her pale skin, leaving a palid red layer behind. The door opened. The sound of heels could be heard. The four Shadowhunters got out of the way to the door, letting the one and only Maryse Lightwood to step on the dark brown floor making the blonde original to swipe the blood off her skin in the fastest human way that she can do.

"Adelaide." The old shadowhunter said, looking at the blonde girl in front of her, sceptically. Maryse Matter was serious and bad with the original since her arrival, she was trying to find her weakness, even though she was aware that what she wanted could be very hard won and what she really wanted to find out was that why she appeared out of nowhere at the moment when Valentine got arrested by the Clave, she was somehow obsessed with the idea that the 'new weird' shadowhunter was on Valentine's side and she was trying to get him out the hands of the Clave. But what the smart Maryse Lightwood didn't know was that the girl she was suspecting as a accomplice to Valentine's plan, was in reality on their side, trying to protect the downworld from Valentine's evil mind, protecting her family and friends.

"I need you to come with me." Maryse eyed the blonde shadowhunter. Evelyn got up from her place, going in the direction that Maryse went. The blonde girl got the nearest pair of sneakers in the area then putting them on and on her way out of the room she got the black hoodie that was placed on the armchair.

She made her way to Maryse's office studying the tall walls of the hall. The dimm light that could be seen in the darkness of hall.

When she finally got into the large room with painted windows, she faced the raven haired woman that was looking at her with a glance that she didn't recognise easily, but she got a strong strange feeling through her body. She closed the door then started stepping ,on the maroon floor, in the direction of the big desk where the mother of the Lightwoods was standing.

When she finally got in front of the Lightwood, she found her asking:

"What are you, Adelaide?"

 _And_ _that was the moment_ _when_ _she realised_ _that_ _she was_ fucked  _up._

 

* * *

 

 **Maryse Lightwood** was a little perplexed about what the blonde girl in front of her was saying. Evelyn on the other hand was scared, she wanted to leave that room and go somewhere away from the raven woman and all that shits that were in her life, the original vampire isuess that her niece's mom was trying to resolve. The blonde wanted to help her, but Hayley told her not to, because she was aware that if the vampires would realise that she is the famous abomination, they will try to kill her, just to somehow get their most wanted revenge on the Mikaelsons.

After some moments of pure silence, the oldest of Maryse's children asked for the blonde hybrid. Evelyn was so thankfull for what he was doing, because she was so into her witch stuff for some weeks that she wanted just to get some rest or to look for a way to find a way to rescue her twin brother, Niklaus.

"Mom?" The Lightwood asked from the door.

"Yeah, Alec. What happened?" Maryse asked her oldest son. Somewhere inside of her, she was afraid of what might her beloved son say.

"I need Adelaide in the training room, Clary is trying to do something that Adelaide have shown her." Alec looked at his mom, a little shadow of pleading could be seen in his caramel eyes. What he was doing was something weird for his behaviour. Alec Lightwood was not that kind of person, he was strange and cold, but sometimes he could give away some warm smiles, but just near a certain Warlock, called Magnus Bane.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I really need to ask her something important that I heard you talking about. And if you want, you can join us." Maryse said while a weird smile appeared on her face.  _Two strange things in the same day. Good._ Said the blonde girl to herself, while the oldest son of the Lightwoods  was making his way, strangely, in his mother's office, but not before he was sure that the door of the room was closed.

"I wanted to ask you about some kind old downworlder that I heard you talking about. Especially you too and Jace, but Jace isn't that important right now." Maryse said pointing to the raven boy and the blonde girl. The two suddenly look at each other, somehow scared, about the idea that the 'big Lightwood', as Evely have been calling her since the moment she met her, have heard about the topic that they were discussing about, in Alec's room with Jace, who was the most interested in finding about the legends that he knew that they were not true, but after all they have seemed to be true after all, like he told Clary once.

"We were talking about..." Alec started talking, a little bit skeptical, because he didn't have any idea what he would tell his mom.

"About some myths." Evelyn added in Alec's place, looking at him a little scared. "Some myths about blood suckers." she said getting her hands at her back, balancing from a foot to  other, looking at her black sneakers, starting feeling weird.

Suddenly door opened for the second time in a short period of time, but this time there were Jace and Isabelle.

"What do you want?" Maryse asked through her teeth, being annoyed of the people that are interrupting her discussion.

"There was an attack at the Pandemonium." Isabelle informed her mother.

"What?" she asked her daughter a little scared and surprised at the same time. "Of what?"

"Something unknown for the creatures that were there. They called us some minutes ago." Isabelle continued informing her mother, while Jace was propping himself against the door, looking somehow bored.

Evelyn was interested in finding out what might have attacked the night-club, but on the other hand she was scared too about the idea of one of her hybrids or vampires finding the shadowhunters or even any kind of vampire trying to get to her family somehow.

"They asked us if we could come to see what might have started the incident." the raven girl continued.

"Yeah, you can go..." the big Lightwood started. "But Adelaide stays here." she continued, looking at the blonde shadowhunter in front of her.

"Wait. What?" the blonde original said suddenly, surprise of the sentence that the oldest Lightwood in the room has said.

"You stay here with me, I have to discuss with you some confindetial information about the city ruled by vampires. Where the original hybrid is kept captive." said the raven haired  Lightwood.

"I don't know anything about that city.  I was born in England and lived some years of my life in Mystic Falls. I don't know anything about New Orleans." the blonde vampire said, lying to the shadowhunter. In reality, New Orleans was a town ruled and created by her family. It was like a home for her. "May I go with them?" she asked after some moments of silence.

Maryse looked at her skeptical for the second time, thinking if she could let the blonde shadowhunter to go with the others or if she could keep her in the Institute, but after all she has been doing good what she was doing. "Yeah, you can. Thank you for the information" the raven woman told Evelyn, thanking was something new to the 'big Lightwood', in Evelyn's perspective. 

In the next second she was got out of the room as fast as a shadowhunter with his own normal powers could. The alert ritm of the person that was dragging her through the cold and full of darkness halls, made her start running in a human way, not using the speed that the vampires were possessing.

"Can you please let me walk by myself?" she stopped running, stopping the other three shadowhuntets from running. Three pair of eyes were waitching the girl with the pale skin, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, in some kind of terror.

"C'mon, Ade. We need to hurry." said finally Isabelle. The pleading and scared voice of the shadowhunter made the original to start walking again. Using her vampire speed by mistake, she got into a man, the certain man had staked her with wooden stake, knocking her down, on the floor.

The blood was slowly running down her skin, leaving an agonizing pain behind it. Her hand got to cover the fresh wound, but a hand covered in a a black material and another got around her neck. The person got her head in the direction of his. She made eye contact with one of the only pair of eyes that she could never forget or mistake with others. It was the one and only Aaron Clarkson, her step-brother.

"Hello, sister." his voice was heard, being multiplied for so many times, that you cannot count.

"Was it really necessary to stake me?" the blonde original asked one of her beloved brothers, her wound now healed almost entirely.

"For the show." he told her, raising and getting down his shoulders.

"And why would you use a Damon Salvatore line?" she continued asking her brother.

"I'm sorry. That man has fantastic lines!" the blonde guy riposted to the blonde shadowhunter, but ending his reply in a big smile. "I missed you." he continued, embracing his step-sister, kissing her blonde hair.

"I missed you too, Ron." she whispered, closing her eyes for some moments until the voice of the one and only Isabelle Lightwood could be heard at the end of the hall.

"Hey, I found her!" she informed the other two boys, starting running in the blonde's direction, but stopping when she saw the boy that was next to her. "Hey _ **—**_ "  she started talking but her brother's parabatai started talking in her place. "Who are you?" he asked the older shadowhunter.

Aaron opened his mouth to speak, but the blondie next to him got befor him. "He's my brother, Aaron." she told the three shadowhunters a smile spread on her face.

"Adelaide." he whispered her in her year, Alec eyeing him at that time, while the blonde girl wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, what happened? Is Hope okay?" she said out lound, taking a step away from the blonde guy, to look at him better.

"Hope is okay, Hayley has  
found the last pack and she is looking for it, but we have a problem, a big problem." the boy with the long blonde hair said, captivating the other shadowhunters' attention.

"Alistairs is in New Orleans and he is looking for Klaus." the information that her brother gave her, shocked her somehow, because she knew that that dick was dead for centuries and the idea that he might get Klaus's blood and track her and her siblings or even worse, her niece terrified her.


	5. Chapter Two: Don't Look at The Blue Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, have fun reading it!

CHAPTER TWO; DON'T LOOK AT THE BLUE LIGHT!

 **EVELYN WAS LOOKING** to the mass of dead vampires and werewolves on the cold floor of the Pandemonunim. Her hands were buried in her jacket's pockets, while a white t-shirt was flying in the soft and cold air of the night. By her side was staying the one and only Aaron Clarkson, he was lost too into his thoughts, trying to find an explanation of what might have caused the attack.

The place was a total mess and six shadowhunters were walking past the dead bodies that were lying on the floor. The Warlock, who was owning the place, was in the building too, but no one was knowing where he surely was and what he was doing there. The two Clarkson siblings were entering the room where the others were, where the lights started to turn off and on by themselves and a palid blue light was lurking between the ripped off sheets that where hanging from the cellar.

"Don't look at the light." The blonde vampire whispered to her brother who was a little too interested about where that certain blue light was coming.

Evelyn started stepping again when she heard the screams of people in the void and the whispers of them. She suddenly stopped. The whispers became louder and louder, all the people saying the same word, 'Hope', maybe a name after all. A name that meant so much to the blonde vampire.

"She'll get her." She started murmuring, one of the young shadowhunters, the blonde one exactly, turned his head, his blue eyes scanning the room, trying to find the source of the murmures.

"Alec." he whispered to his parabatai. "Get Magnus." he told his friend.

***

Hours later, in Magnus Bane's apartment were gadered six shadowhunters, one of them sitting in the middle of the little crowd, her head was down and her blonde hair was falling down.

"Do you know what happened to her?" the young blonde shadowhunter asked the Warlock, who was standing next to him, looking at the blonde original in front of him.

"I'm okay." the vampire murmured, but loud enough for everyone near her to hear. She raised her hear, her ocean blue eyes now getting a yellowish colour, while thin veins were visible down her eyes and her cheekbones.

"Evelyn..." The blonde hybrid told the girl in front of him, trying to attention her, pointing to his blue eyes, she got the message, relaxing herself.

"Who the hell is Evelyn?" Alec asked Aaron, after a coupale of minutes, when he was trying to find an explanation for th certain name, not being focused on the blonde girl's actions at all.

Aaron's eyes had gone big the moment he realised what he said. "Uh... No one! I just remembered something."  he lied to the raven shadowhunter, trying to get his step-sister out of his own stupid mess.

"Blue light." Magnus fianally spoke out loud. "You said that you heard her telling you not to look at the blue light, right?" Magnus asked the blonde boy.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I may know what she was talking about" Magnus said to all the shadowhunters in front of his.

"I know what I was talking about. I told him not to look at the blue light, because I know what that kind of light means. And I was a victim of it centuries ago." Evelyn finally spoke while she proped herself against the nearest wall.

All the supernatural creatures in the room looked at her perplexed, just as Maryse did in the office. Aaron was the only one who knew what she was telling about, because she told him the story for some times.

"It'a a spirit, who wants to have it's own form, but he needs power for that. I was a victim of it before I died, at that time he got the magic that it need, but when I came back, I came more powerful and he craved that, it craves power and it has been getting some of that magic all this years. But the think is that he had fooled a lot of witches for this amount of magic." she  told them stilled proped against the wall.

"Sacrificial magic." Aaron said with a strong tone, propping himself against another wall.

At the sound of those two words made  Magnus to turn himself in the direction of the two vampire.

"What? Sacrificial magic?"

"Yeah. And I think that the spirit is now after children and one of them it may be my niece." a shadow of fear could be felt in her soft voice. Hope was for her a very important person, because after all her dad was her brother, twin brother more importantly.

"You have a niece?" asked Jace, a little surprised. "You have a child?" he asked again, but this time the question was directed to her step-brother, Aaron.

"No. I don't have children! How could I have a child? I'm a vampire for God's sake!" the blonde man told the shadowhunter. Aaron was the kind of person that says stupid and wrong things, even though he was aware that they are real.

"Aaron..." Evelyn whispered to him, getting his attention. "Some vampires can."

The blue eyed vampire looked at the original somehow surprised, but with a questioning look after all. His eyes got big when he realised what she  was talking about.

"Are we talking about Nik or..." he asked the blonde original.

"Can we please stop talking about this? I really need to go to New Orleans and the fastest way is by the airplane, so excuse me. I have to pack some things and get the first plane to New Orleans to save my family." Evelyn said making her way to the door of the warlock's apartment.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said Alec." she turned her head in the direction of the shadowhunter. "but I lied. It's my family in the game and I need to lie, like I have done all of my life and i'm going to assure you that it was a hell of a ride." she said some tears leaving her ocean blue eyes. Family was a sensible point for the vampire and the friends too. So many people, important for her died in the last two years and that has been scaring her, even thought she is one of the most powerful creatures in the world.

Alec looked at the blonde original with a kind of look that you cannot describe that easily, because Alec was a complicated type of person and Evelyn too.

"Please call me or even text me when you get there. Aria should be in town to help you." Aaron informed the original, his hand on her shoulder.

She left the room, making his hand to fall down. The blonde girl was walking in a fast way almost running when a hand got her wrist.

"Wait. I need to ask you something." The raven boy asked her. "Who is the downworlder my mom was talking about?" he asked her, his caramel eyes were looking at her blue ones, looking for answers for everything that was not as he knows.

"Ask Magnus about Niklaus Mikaelsons, he may know. They had a deal some decades ago, I was a part of it too." Evelyn told the shadowhunter, licking her lips in an anxious way.

She looked at him for some seconds, then she got her wrist out of his grip and left. She left for New Orleans.

 


	6. Chapter Three: Aiden Lockwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to post new chapters here, around the time I am posting new ones on wattpad, so that's why it takes this long to post. 
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> sorry for the mistakes

CHAPTER THREE; AIDEN LOCKWOOD

 **New Orleans** was one of Evelyn's favorite cities in the world. But since the fall of her siblings she hated that town with all her heart.

Right now she was sitting in the St. Anne's Church, the exact church where her niece was born. It was the same buidling like she remembered, full of light and secrets, the place that was called God's home, the place where many people prayed for a better life, even Evelyn.

She was not there to pray, because at that certain moment all the witches were gathered and she, being a witch, was also there.

"It's a beautiful day outside." started the leader of the French Quater to say. "Streets are packed with tourists. They're drinking beers, they're chasing beads, headed out on the vampire walking tour of New Orleans." he continued, giving a look to the blonde original vampire who was playing with her stele in the last row of chairs in the church.

He was surprised to find the certain witch in the room, knowing that she was not staying in New Orleans all the time, but then he continued.

"They think it's just a myth." he made a short pause and looking at the blonde girl again. "Just part of our city's charm." he said. "Well, we know better. Just like we know that there's a storm coming." he told the witches and the vampires in the room. Evelyn was aware that Marcel Gerard was in the room and that he was studying her, after all she was the only original vampire who was not put down by him, the only original vampire who was still standing and trying to release her family.

"This week marks five years since the fall of the Mikaelsons." Vincent got her attention. Her blue eyes being now big and she was looking straight to the witch who was in the middle of his speech. "Five years of peace. And we paid a high price for that peace." Evelyn was prepared to stand up when someone's hand was on her shoulder. She turned her blue ocean eyes in the direction of the person who touched her, meeting with a pair of caramel eyes.

Adriana Stefanov.

Adriana was the same brown eyed girl like the last time she saw her, the same girl who looked like the female doppelgänger, even though she was not one. Adriana Stefanov was a very strange kind of woman, not because she was an immortal witch, but because her childhood made her that way and the way that she became immortal. And maybe a couple of centuries made her become who she is now too, one of the most powerful witches in New Orleans.

Evelyn moved herself further from the place she was staying, making place for the witch to stay next to her. Her movement making Vincent a little frustrated, because she hid herself after some witches, now the brunette witch being the one he was studying.

Adriana Stefanov was somehow like a doppelgänger, her hair was long and brown and her eyes were light-brown, full of light. Even though she was not a friendly person at all, she was an exquisite beauty, like Klaus and Elijah called her all the time.

Vicent's speech was still on going, but Evelyn was too concentrated on playing with her stele than paying attention to the speech, a speech that was for sure referred to the Hollow and her true self, the only Mikaelson still standing.

"Do you need to activate it?" the brunette witch suddenly asked silently the original vampire.

"What?" Evelyn asked her, getting her blue eyes off from the light grey instrument.

"The rune. Do you need to activate it?" the witch asked again, her eyes not looking at the blonde vampire who was sitting next to her, still looking straight ahead.

"Uh... yeah, I think..." Evelyn answered a little sceptical.

"Are you aware that if do not activate it, you are just a shadowhunter, right?" she said finally looking at the original vampire.

"I know that, Adriana. And i am aware that I have to activate it, but right now I'm looking for Aria, who is totally missing and Aaron is still in New York, trying to find a way to release Nik and Hayley told me she had found the last pack of werewolves. I have a lot on my mind lately and a stupid rune is not on my list right now, even though it should be, because after all is the rune that gives me my original powers back." she told the witch, looking to her too.

Even if she was talking really quietly, the vampire who was ruling the city at the moment had heard some of the things she was saying, some of the names, that making him a little confused, but then he decided to let it go and give the attention that he need to the leader of the French Quater, Vincent Griffith.

* * *

 

"And you are saying that you may know what the Hollow wants?" the brunette witch asked while she and Evelyn were trying to avoid the branches that were spead on the dirt.

"Yeah. It wants power, that is for sure. A lot of power."

"Yeah, I know that." Adriana responded. "And now... What are we doing in the woods, I thought you were going to activate your rune, not to strip in the middle of nowhere." She she said while the blonde vampire got her backpack off her back and started to undress herself.

"If I activate it, I am turning into a werewolf, because my original gene is the werewolf one and I like this jumper."

Adriana was a little shocked. In years of living she has never heard of this kind of rune and she had been in weird relationships with a big amount of shadowhunters.

"Just... hold this." the blonde girl said handing her leather jacket and the black jumper, right then starting to get her shoes off and the ripped black skinny jeans right after followed.

After she took off the last piece of clothing that was not her lingerie, that being a black crop top, she got her stele out of her jacket's pocket, putting it on the black ink which was in form of her family's emblem. On the rune. The rune which was keeping her powers of an original vampire, of a witch and of a werewolf, the rune that kept her an immortal shadowhunter, not a serial killer and the most feared supenatural creature in the history.

Right after the rune was activated, a quiet scream of pain left her mouth, the sound of broken bones could be heard in the silence of nature and her eyes were of a gold colour while the fangs of a werewolf could be seen simplier forming from her teeth.

Adriana was somehow blocked, even though she saw the whole moment entirely for some unknown amount of times, she was still surprised about the idea of seeing it and that she even being able to study the whole thing.

After some many minutes she fould herself on the cold dirt, her back against an old tree and the clothes that were Evelyn's in her lap, keeping her a little warm, even though it was not that cold outside.

Ans then suddenly a loud groand was heard, just before the voice of a man filled the silence of the forest.

"Aiden... c'mon pretty boy, get out of wherever where you hid." the voice was louder and louder and Adriana was a little scared, even though she was a very powerfull witch, it was her personality and her way to be.

She wondered where the blonde original was, but before she could get up and start running, a big and dirty hand covers her mouth. At first she thought it was the man who was looking for a certain Aiden, but then her caramel eyes met a pair of light brown ones.

"Shhh..." the raven haired boy said into her ear. If he did not said it right next to her ear she might not even heard it of how silent he said it.

His brown eyes were full of fear and his cheeks were painted with blood.  _Maybe_ _he is Aiden._ The witch thought, but the silence was torn when suddenly a howl of a wolf was heard. Adriana's big eyes were following the light brown furred coyote how it got his head to the neck of a man who was having a gun in a hand and a bar in the other one.

The man smashed the bat into the wolf getting it off himself while another boy, a teenager shot it with a bullet full of wolfsbane. Then the cries of the wolf were heard in the whole place.

"What a beautiful wolf we got here." One of them said, the one who got bitten by the wolf more exactly, looking with admiration to the coyote.

"I think it is a female." the young one said out of nowhere, after a long silence.

"Why do you think that?" the bigger one asked shortly the teenage boy next to him.

"I heard her cries. They were for help. That is exactly what a female might do." The teenager explained, then he looked at the wolf for a second and then back to the man in front of him whose blood was flowing from his current open wound.

Adriana tried to get out of the unknown's boy grip, but failed. She was aware that the blonde original was the wolf and she was in pain, that being he biggest fear. Losing another person that she cares about, even if she knew that the certain light furred wolf could not be killed that simply.

"Let me go!" She said, her brown eyes made eye contact with the boy's. He let her go and she got up, stuffing all the clothes that she had into the big backpack she was caring after her.

The two men looked into her direction, then looking at her neutral face, right then to the boy behind her.

"And who are you?" The older one said getting closer to the brunette girl, a smirk on his face. The younger one was right behind him, wanting the same thing as his partner. To be laid that night.

Adriana getting their attention let the wolf change into its normal self, that being the one and only the Evelyn Mikaelson. She got up and made her presence felt by geting her hands into the men's chest, capturing their heart into her palms.

"I think you decided to be cool with the wrong people." She finally said, extracting both of their heart at the same time.

Adriana sighed in relief and relaxed. She let a small smile to appear on her face but she suddenly jumped remembering about the boy behind her.

"And who are you?" Evelyn said folding her arms around her chest.

The boy looked at her, being touched by that the girl in front of him was fully naked and she was feeling really comfortable. He was somehow shocked. She was naked in front of him after all.

"Uhh... I-I am..." he shrugged. "My name is Aiden." he finally said, even though he was felling weird and somehow uncomfortable. Evelyn sensed it and that is why she made her way to Adriana, who handed her the bag with her things in it. She got her clothes out and started to dress up.

"You are a Lockwood." the statement that the original vampire made, got the boy out of hand.

"How do you know that?" he asked a little sceptical. Evelyn had got her pullover and the black skinny jeans on before she started talking.

"I knew your Dad and I have lived in Mystic Falls for some months, some years ago. Even though I met him in California, he was with one of his friends there. Jules, right? And I heard the name Aiden coming from him." she explained him while she was putting her black sneakers, finally finishing to dress up.

"C'mon. I need to free my brother from that stupid leader and clean you up, locki boy." she told the witch and the certain boy, putting her backpack on her shoulder and start making her way out of the woods, leaving the dead bodies of two hunters behind her. Like a Mikaelson might do.


End file.
